memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Souls
| minino=3| author =David Mack| published =December 2008| format = Paperback| pages =352| ISBN =ISBN 1416551751| altcover =| }} Introduction (blurb) The soldiers of Armageddon are on the march, laying waste to worlds in their passage. An audacious plan could stop them forever, but it carries risks that one starship captain is unwilling to take. For Captain Jean-Luc Picard, defending the future has never been so important, or so personal — and the wrong choice will cost him everything for which he has struggled and suffered. For Captain William Riker, that choice has already been made. Haunted by the memories of those he was forced to leave behind, he must jeopardize all that he has left in a desperate bid to save the Federation. For Captain Ezri Dax, whose impetuous youth is balanced by the wisdom of many lifetimes, the choice is a simple one: there is no going back — only forward to whatever future awaits them. But for those who, millennia ago, had no choice… this is the hour of their final, inescapable destiny. Summary References Characters :Jas Abrik • Leonard James Akaar • Antillea • Arithon • Ashlok • Nanietta Bacco • Marta Batanides • Morgan Bateson • Jarata Beyn • Borg Queen • Sam Bowers • Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv • Celank • ch'Maras • ch'Thirishar • T'Ryssa Chen • Jasminder Choudhury • Eric Crichlow • Beverly Crusher • Kirsten Cruzen • Darrow • Peter Davila • Ezri Dax • Denblas • Dennisar • Doron • Dyrrem • Dina Elfiki • Elieth • Englehorn • Falgar • Aoki Farrenga • Colin Farrenga • Sylvana Farrenga • Vicenzo Farrenga • Joanna Faur • Sophie Fawkes • Felef • Stephen Foyle • G'mtor • Ghyllac • Randolph Giudice • Lena Glau • Goluk • Karl Graylock • Svetlana Gredenko • Grevaq • Fo Hachesa • Gruhn Helkara • Erika Hernandez • Susan Hyatt • Shelley Hutchinson • Ideene • Iliop • Inyx • Edward Jellico • Salaz Jestem • Jordan • Kant Jorel • K'Draq • Miranda Kadohata • Kandel • Karai • Lonnoc Kedair • Kedam • Ranul Keru • Kevin • Kistler • Ione Kitain • Klag • Krogan • Kopek, son of Nargor • Korvog • Krozek • L'Kem • Geordi La Forge • Aili Lavena • Mikaela Leishman • Lerxst • Liaudi • Locutus • Logos of Borg • Malaya • Malfomn • Marasa • Martok • Niccolo Mazzetti • Meddex • Oliana Mirren • Tujiro Nakamura • Narus • Navok • Alynna Nechayev • Nexa Ko Tor • Ordemo Nordal • P7-Red • Melora Pazlar • Gage Pembleton • Jean-Luc Picard • Esperanza Piñiero • Ilar Prem • Qolka • Qonqar • Xin Ra-Havreii • Sariel Rager • Ravosus • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • Reese • Bryan Regnis • William T. Riker • Rriarr • Sar • Sedath • Sedín • Seven of Nine • Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • Sivak • Aneta Šmrhová • Gian Sortollo • Thom Steinhauer • Strigl • T'Kel • T'Lana • T'Pel • T'Prel • T'Sona • Takagi • Tal'Aura • Tane • Simon Tarses • Taurik • Alex Terapane • Tharp • Kiona Thayer • Tovoj • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale • Valk • Gary Weinrib • Wexler • Worf, son of Mogh • Yneth • Charivretha zh'Thane Anij • Koll Azernal • Captain Proton • Chakotay • Samuel Taylor Coleridge • Nella Daren • Data • Jadzia Dax • Dax • Dexar • Donatra • Fek'lhr • Fred • Frederico • God • Sonya Gomez • Gowron • Thor Heyerdahl • K'Ehleyr • Claude Monet • Miyamoto Mushashi • Jaza Najem • Nargor • René Picard • Robert Picard • Q • Nelino Quafina • William Ross • Alexander Rozhenko • Shinzon • Spock • Spot • Alfred Tennyson • Tovak • Lwaxana Troi • Urthog • Worvan • Yaltakh • Yanas • Min Zife Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • Borg scout • ( ) • • Gillespie (shuttlecraft) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • Mance (shuttlecraft) • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • • • • • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) Armstrong (shuttlecraft) • Ellington (shuttlecraft) • Holliday (shuttlecraft) • • • • ( ) (aka Borg supercube) • ( ) • • • ( ) Locations :Andor • Arehaz • Axion • Azure Nebula • Captain's Lounge • Cestus III • Earth • Federation Council Chamber • First City • Great Hall • Happy Bottom Riding Club • Junk Mountain • Lacon City • Mantilis • New Erigol • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Pike's Lake • Qo'noS • Sibirian Range • Starfleet Command Headquarters • Summer Island • The Forge • Therin Park • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vulcan FGC-SR37-758 • Ajilon • Aldebaran • Aldrin Park • An'quat • Andor • Archanis • Ardana • Austria • Bajor • Barolia • Beta Lankal • Beta Quadrant • Beta Rigel • Beta Thoridor • Betazed • California • Canada • Castor • Celes • Champs-Elysees • Chateau Picard • Cordian • Cydonia • Dartmouth College • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Delta Sigma IV • Deneva • Devoras • Draylax • Elas • Erigol • Gamma Quadrant • Germany • Gorath • Gre'thor • Hyralan • Johnson City • Jouret • Jupiter • Khitomer • Kintara • Korvat • Krennla • Liverpool • London • Lorillia • Luna • Mars • McKinley Station • Mempa sector • Mempa system • Montreal • Morska • Mumbai • Nausicaa • Nequencia Alpha • New York • Novat • Pacific Ocean • Pacifica • Peru • Praxis • Quebec • Quin'lat • Quorum Hall • Ramatis • Regulus • Rhaandar • Rigel IV • Risa • Rocky Mountains • Roth Dining Room • Rura Penthe • Settler's Monument • Sicily • Star Chamber • Sto-vo-Kor • Styx • Sumer • System J-25 • T'chariv • Tezwa • Tokyo • Tolar'tu • Trill • Troyius • Tyberius • Unimatrix • Vermont • Wolf 359 • Xarantine • Yridia Races and cultures :Andorian • Antican • Arcturian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Caeliar • Caitian • Capellan • Catullan • Choblik • Deltan • Efrosian • Elaysian • Gnalish • Gnalish Fejjimaera • Human • Kindir • Klingon • Mizarian • Orion • Pacifican • Pahkwa-thanh • Takaran • Triexian • Trill • Vulcan • Zakdorn • Zaldan Ba'ku • Dokaalan • Elabrej • Gallamite • Hirogen • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Nausicaan • Orisha • Ressikan • Romulan • Selay • Talarian States and organizations :Borg Collective • Caeliar gestalt • Council of the United Federation of Planets • Deneva Civil Defense Corps • Earth Starfleet • Federation Cabinet • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Fifth Fleet • Klingon High Council • Klingon Ninth Fleet • Military Assault Command Operations • Quorum • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Fourth House of Betazed • Imperial Romulan State • Order of the Bat'leth • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Research and Development • Talarian Republic • Talarian Third Fleet Other :albatross • angel • Austrian • avocado • barbeque • bat'leth • Battle of Sector 001 • bee • beer • binoculars • blackbean • boot • boronite • Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies • British • butterfly • Canadian • canteen • catom • champagne • checkers • chess • cilantro • cobra • disruptor • DNA • Dominion War • Earl Grey • Eiffel Tower • espresso • Eurasian • Eye of Erykron • Fibonacci pattern • flour tortila • garlic • German • Great Work • grenade • guacamole • horse • iguana • Imzadi • Inuit • kolu fruit • Kon Tiki • latinum • lime • malaria • margarita • mek'leth • mint • mojito • Monterey Jack cheese • oil • olive • Omega Molecule • PADD • palm beacon • phase rifle • pillbug • porkloin • prune juice • Québécoise • quesadilla • quinine • raktajino • The Rime of the Ancient Mariner • RNA • rum • salsa • salt • seaweed • Settler's Monument • Sicilian • Sioux • skillet • sledgehammer • sofa • Soldiers of the Empire • sour cream • Sumarian • sword • Thalaron radiation • TR-116 • transphasic torpedo • tricorder • Ulysses • vinculum • vodka • wo'leng • zombie Appendices *Prior to the cover art being finalised for the book at least one stand-in cover was issued, featuring Captain Riker on a colourful background. A very similar image of Riker was used on the final cover along side images of Erika Hernandez, New Erigol and a subspace tunnel. *An excerpt from this book was printed in Star Trek Magazine #141. Related stories * * Timeline The story is primarily set in February 2381, following immediately on from the events in the preceding novel in the trilogy, Mere Mortals. The flashback chapters are all set in 4527 BCE. |}} | nextMB=Over a Torrent Sea |}} | prevdate=Ex Machina | nextdate=Spock's World |}} | prevdate=Over a Torrent Sea | nextdate= |}} External links * Category:Books